A Day With Rukia
by Captain Cosmic
Summary: AU. Ichigo's trip to the movies with his best friend Rukia, causes him to look at her differently.
1. Don't you remember?

Ichigo was standing in his kitchen, making a turkey and cheese sandwhich, when the doorbell rang. he was home alone, Karin Yuzu, and Isshin all went to watch that new Chappy movie"

Ichigo walked opend the door to find Rukia, his best friend since freshmen year of high school, both of them now Juniors, looking excited.

"Are you ready?" She asked the orange haired boy

"Ready for what?" Ichigo asked confused

"Last week, you said you would go with me to watch Chappy the movie." Rukia responded angrily

"Your crazier than usual, I never said that." Ichigo said, in his usual serious tone

"Last week, at the park you promised." Rukia said, now looking frustrated

Ichigo thought back to their day at the park.

* * *

Flashback

"Seriously give it back!" Ichigo yelled, trying to catch a running Rukia

Rukia, was running with Ichigo's ice cream cone in one hand.

"Not until you promise to watch the movie with me!" Rukia yelled back to the agitated Ichigo

"Yea whatever, just give me the damn cone!" Ichigo replied, now running out of breath

"No, you have to say the whole thing and promise me." Rukia said, still running

"I promise I'll watch Chappy the movie with you." Ichigo yelled, finally both of them stopped running

"K" Rukia said walking up to Ichigo, the ice cream cone still in one hand

Rukia trips on a rock, and the ice cream cone smears onto Ichigo's shirt.

Rukia quickly steps back, laughing at Ichigo's current state, the cone slowly sliding down his shirt.

"You should start running." Ichigo said, taking the cone, some ice cream still on it and running toward Rukia

Rukia's laughing stops, as she begins to run from the ice cream wielding Ichigo

Back to the present time

"You ruined my shirt." Ichigo said sternly

"And you ruined my new Chappy shirt." Rukia replied quickly

Ichigo lets out a sigh

"Give me a minute to get ready" Ichigo said with his usual scowel

"Hurrey up, movie starts in a half hour!" Rukia yelled to the grumpy teenager, as he closed the door

* * *

The walk there

After a few minutes, Rukia and Ichigo set off for the theater walking.

The sun was especially bright today, and somehow the sky looked a lot bluer to Ichigo. he really liked spending time with Rukia, but would never admit to it.

"So what's up with you and Chappy stuff anyway?" Ichigo asked turning to Rukia, both curious and annoyed, although he also thought it was kind of cute. Again something he would never admit.

"He's adorable, any person with a soul knows that." Rukia said seriously, truning to Ichigo

"Then I guess I'm soul less." Ichigo said

"Yea I think so." Rukia replied staring at the very serious boy

* * *

Later at the theater

Rukia and Ichigo, finally make it to the theater, which was packed with people, mostly young girls.

"I can't believe I'm gonna watch this." Ichigo thought to himself, he noticed that he was always a push over when it came to Rukia. The time he got her an expensive necklace that she wanted for Christmas, or the time he took the fall for the teacher finding Rukia's notebook filled with drawings.

"Come on." Rukia said grabbing Ichigo's hand and leading him in line

Ichigo turned to look at the excited Rukia, Ichigo didn't even remember Yuzu acting as excited as she was for the movie. it was kind of cute, he thought, then quickly pushed the thought away.

"What are you looking at?" Rukia asked, turning to Ichigo catching his stare

"Uh nothing, lines moving." Ichigo said nervously, trying to change the subject

They moved up in line


	2. Every flavor snowcones

Ichigo and Rukia, paid for their tickets, Ichigo paying for both of them even thought Rukia said not to, and were heading for the movie.

"Wait" Rukia said, before they reached the movie.

"What?" Ichigo turned around quickly.

"I want popcorn." Rukia said, as if she were ten years younger.

"The movies about to start." Ichigo said agitated.

"We have ten minutes left, and I want popcorn." Rukia said pouting.

"Alright go get popcorn and two sodas, I'll save us seats." Ichigo said, taking out twenty dollars from his wallet and handing it over to Rukia.

"Thanks" Rukia said while running to the consesion stand.

Ichigo continued on, and walked into the movie. He looked up as the seats were filled with young girls, and the ocasional father or mother. He felt like a petafile, as he walked up the row to find two seats.

He finally found the seats and sat down.

A short time later, Rukia came with what he asked her to buy, and wearing chappy ears. She took the seat next to him, handing him his change.

"You're kidding." Ichigo said, looking at the five year old teenager

"They were cheap, and I think there cute." Rukia said proudly, the chappy ears flopping around as she moved her head.

The movie started, and Ichigo laid his head back onto his chair.

"I should have just bought another ice cream cone." He thought to himself.

Outside, after the movie...

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were now standing outside of the movie theater, the sun still lighting up the sky.

"It was so cute!" Rukia exclaimed, talking about the movie while still wearing the chappy ears.

"I can't believe I watched that." Ichigo said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh come on! You know it was adorable." Rukia said, turning to Ichigo and smiling.

"It was something, just not adorable." Ichigo said, still wearing the disgusted look, he was glad she had a good time, even though he hated the movie he liked spending time with his chappy obsessed friend.

"What do you want to do now?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's go to the park, I'll buy you an ice cream cone." Rukia said teasingly.

"Shut up" Ichigo said, letting out a small smile, he usually didn't smile, but he always seemed to let a smile slip out around Rukia.

"First smile of the day, nice." Rukai said with a smile.

"Don't get used to it." Ichigo said, still smiling.

Later, at the park...

* * *

"I look ridiculous." Ichigo said, standing in front of Rukia who was swinging on a swing, giggling at the orange haired boys embarrassment.

"You look good." She said, trying to control her giggling, which was turning into heavy laughter.

Ichigo stood seriously in front of her wearing the chappy ears, young boys and girls along with parents in the park staring at him, some laughing.

"We'll you lost the bet so your stuck with them for the rest of the day." Rukia said, still laughing.

The thoughts Ichigo tried to brush away, were now returning. He liked the way Rukia laughed, and the way she coverd her mouth to act like she wasn't Any other person laughing at him, would piss him off but not her. It was hard for him to stay mad at her for long.

A small young girl with bright blond hair, walked up to Ichigo, staring at the floppy chappy ears that were resting on his head.

"Hey mister, are you the easter bunny? The girl asked seriously.

Ichigo turned around, looking as serious as ever.

Rukias laughter greatly increased, as Ichigo stood there, not knowing how to respond to the young girls question.

What looked like the young girls mother, a short pudgy women with long black hair, came up to them and took the girl away, apologizing for the girls behavior.

Ichigo turned back to the laughing Rukia.

"I'm gonna." He said with a serious tone

"You're gonna what" She responded smiling, while getting off of the swing and walking up to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at the short raven haired girl. It was hard to stay mad, why was it so hard to stay mad? he thought to himself.

Later, while walking in the park...

"Snowcones!" Rukia exclaimed, pointing to the vendor in the distance

"Let me guess.' Ichigo said

"Come on, I'm buying" Rukia said, grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling him toward the vendor.

"Hello, and welcome to Urahara's famous snow cones." Urahara said proudly.

"Let me get two cones, with all flavors." Rukia said excitedly.

"Ah, good choice, that will be two dollars, nice ears by the way." Urahara said staring at Ichigo, who was still wearing the chappy ears, then making the two snow cones and giving them to them.

Rukia paid, and the two walked off with their snow cones.

"I love these." Rukia said while licking the cone.

"I can tell." Ichigo said, watching her enjoyment of the snow cone.

Shit was all Rukia managed to mutter, as she triped over a crack in the sidewalk, causing her snow cone to come crashing onto the ground. Rukia's body being caught by Ichigo who wrapped his arms around her, saving her from a fall.

'Thanks" Rukia said blushing, as they broke out of the akward position.

"Yea, no problem" He said quickly.

"Damn, my cones dead" Rukia said while looking down at the splatterd snow cone.

"Here take mine, I haven't touched it yet" Ichigo said while handing his snow cone over to Rukia.

"You don't have to." She said feeling guilty.

"Just eat it before I change my mind." He said with a smile.

Rukia smiled back.

"Mine tasted better." Rukia said, taking a lick of the cone while still smiling.

"Just shut up." Ichigo said, also still smiling.

The two continued walking throught the park, Ichigo's chappy ears falpping around in the wind."


End file.
